Vehicles can employ headlamps which comprise laser sources for emitting laser beam. The laser beam emitted by the laser source is absorbed by a fluorescent layer positioned adjacent to the laser source. The fluorescent layer converts the laser beam into visible light for illumination purposes. However, in some cases (for example, fluorescing agents in the fluorescent layer deteriorate), the fluorescent layer cannot absorb the laser beam from the laser source. The laser beam may directly travel out of the headlamp which may be harmful.